fire escape
by bemybeautifulstranger
Summary: song-fic based on fire escape by matthew mayfield. one shot.


_**Disclaimer: I do not OWN iCarly cause if I did then Seddie would have been canon a LONG time ago.**_

_I see you bite your bottom lip  
Can you feel my kisses on your hands?  
You're almost here, you catch your breath,  
A ghost is whisperin' in your head:  
''No, you're not home''_

Sam had been looking for Freddie for hours now. She'd looked down by the Groovy Smoothie, in Carly's apartment and even in the park. She thought about going to his apartment but with Crazy lurking about, there's no way he'd be home. But then she thought of the one place she was always welcome. Their place. The fire escape.

_I'm on a fire escape  
Where you said to wait  
And I did, yes I did  
Oh, I heard the cold winds say:_  
_"You're a fool to stay"_  
_But I did, yes I did_

Freddie had been waiting for Sam on the fire escape for 2 hours, 13 minutes and 8 seconds. Not that he was counting. He only texted her saying _'come meet me and come quickly._' He didn't tell her where he was though, he knew Sam loved the adventure. He thought about leaving the fire escape and searching for Sam around 28 minutes ago, but he knew she'd get here eventually. He swore he heard whispers in the wind telling him 'she's not going to come. you'll always be the nub she hates.' Then he heard the sound of feet shuffling from his room. She had come, after all this time she came.

_No, you're not my home_

_No matter how my heart tries,_  
_I'm not too blind to realize When I'm free from the grip of this life,_  
_You won't be there by my side ''No, you're not home''_

'Freddie what are you doing out here? It's the middle of December it's freezing out here!' Sam was sincerely worried about him freezing his nubbish little brain.  
'Sam you came, you actually came!' Delight spread across Freddie's face when realisation kicked in. She was there, in the flesh shouting at him from inside his room.  
'Of course I came Fredward! I'm not as stupid as I used to be. I read books.' Freddie had to laugh at that, this was the Sam he knew and loved. 'What was so urgent that I had to come halfway across town to meet you for?'

_I'm on a fire escape  
Where you said to wait  
And I did, yes I did  
No, I heard the cold winds say:_  
_"You're a fool to stay"_  
_But I did, yes I did_

Freddie sighed. He knew this was going to be hard. He hadn't seen Sam for 3 years. The moment they graduated Sam went off travelling the world just like she always wanted to. She broke up with Freddie however, she knew she just couldn't make a long distance relationship work but Freddie would have done anything. He would have gone with her if Sam didn't force him to take the degree at his dream university. She knew Freddie inside and out by then, and knew that him travelling along would never be what he really wanted.  
'Freddie, please tell me what's going on. You're seriously scaring me Fredward. Do I have to pound on you or-'  
'Marry me Sam.'

_Oh, you're not my home  
Oh, you're not my home  
You're not my home_

'What?'  
'I said, marry me. You've been gone too long and you have no idea how much I've missed you. I left university and I tried to find out where you were so I could just take you in my arms and tell you how much I love you and how much I need you in my life.'  
'Freddie...'  
'NO! Just listen to me Sam.' By this time Freddie had stormed out of his chair and jumped over the ledge so he was face to face with Sam. 'Why can't you just listen?' He sighed and Sam gave him a look as if to say go on. 'I don't know what you do to me. At times you make me so mad I feel like I could kill you. But then the pleasure it gives you to see me in pain makes it all worthwhile. And that's just the way this works. It's crazy if you think about it really, it's completely and utterly nuts! But I just don't care anymore. All I know is that nothing made sense when you were gone. I need you Sam, I need you like I need air to breathe.'  
'Freddie, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you.'

_I'm on a fire escape  
Where you said to wait  
And I did, yes I did  
No, I heard the cold winds say:_  
_"You're a fool to stay"_  
_But I did, yes I did_

I shouldn't have asked her to come. I knew I missed my chance with her.

_Oh, you're not my home_

'Freddie, I met Brad when I was travelling. God, I just don't know how to say this.' Sam began pacing up and down his room while Freddie was losing his patience with her.  
'You're not the one to be lost for words Sam, just tell me!'  
'He asked me to marry him in England, we got married in Paris a couple of months back.'

_And every word I wanted to say_  
_Got replaced with the wedding ring_

Freddie's once golden brown eyes began draining of all life. He looked down at her hand and saw the sparkling wedding ring. Why had he been so stupid? Why had he not seen it earlier?  
'I'm so sorry Freddie. Honestly I'm-'  
'Just leave' he mumbled with his head held down. He couldn't bear to look at her without his heart shattering right there on the floor. Then she left, quietly and never to be seen again.  
And Freddie? He never loved another as strongly as her, and regretted letting her go for the rest of his life.

After that day he tore down the fire escape, just as much as his heart had been torn. There were remains of them both, but they would never fulfill their purpose again.


End file.
